Baquete Oriental
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Las indiscreciones de Ginny tuvieron un resultado que Harry no hubiera pensado, en especial cuando nadie sabía que la chica andaba escuchando lo que no debía... frutas dentro de una pintura y un capricho serán el desenlace. H.Hr. Lemmon


Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí les dejo este regalo de navidad que, aunque no tiene nada sobre esas fechas, sigue siendo un presente para ustedes tanto como para mí. Espero que les deleite a todos los fans de mi pareja favorita Harry/Hermione.

**oooooo-o-oooooo**

**BANQUETE ORIENTAL**

Ginny salía deprisa de la Madriguera y se dirigía nerviosamente hacia el arroyo que estaba a unos cinco minutos detrás de la casa tan pronto como podía. A pesar de encontrarse ligeramente alterada, era obvio que la joven llevaba unas ganas de gritar apenas contenibles. Lo que acababa de escuchar, lejos de horrorizarla, la emocionó de una manera... bueno, simplemente la emocionó.

Había llegado hacía poco de su práctica en San Mungo y, cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Ron para saludarlo, escuchó una conversación en voz baja: no sólo estaba su hermano, sino también Harry, platicando cosas que, al parecer, no eran para sus oídos. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Siempre se preguntó qué era lo que el sexo opuesto optaba por platicar en ausencia de las chicas y sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

Al llegar al arroyo, Ginny se sentó en la orilla mientras se mordía los labios preguntándose qué hacer. Oh! Esto era mejor de lo que había pensado. Ella se lo sospechaba de Harry pero nunca fue lo suficientemente abierta con él como para hacerle las preguntas temiendo que no fueran las correctas.

Meditando, recordó que sus clases de pintura –algo en lo que Hermione le insistió en tomar- comenzaban en dos horas más... y, de repente, tuvo la inspiración. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para callar un grito de emoción mientras por dentro se reía de su propio ingenio. Tenía que planearlo todo de manera que resultara tan bien como lo estaba pensando... después de todo, Hermione se lo debía. Si ella le había molestado tanto en que tomara las dichosas clases, por lo menos tendría que contribuir. La chantajearía si hacía falta, pero tendría que cooperar.

Lo único que necesitaba ahora, era el espacio necesario.

Una sonrisa conspiradora asomó su rostro porque Grimmauld Place estaba a disposición.

Esa sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja mostrando al mundo sus hileras de blancos dientes al saber que triunfaría. No había duda de que era digna hermana de los famosos gemelos Weasley.

* * *

Tres días después, un sábado por la tarde, Ginny ya estaba preparando una de las tantas habitaciones disponibles en la Mansión Black. La pelirroja le había pedido de antemano a Harry el permiso para esto. Ya que necesitaba de un escenario tranquilo para su arte, no había mejor lugar que ese y el ojiverde no puso objeción. Como era descanso, Hermione estaría disponible... aunque esto último costó un poco de persuasión.

Ginny ya había dispuesto innumerables cortinas por toda la habitación a manera de recrear un salón oriental. Enormes metros de chifón de distintos colores pendían del techo con finos detalles en los bordes. El piso alfombrado era apenas perceptible pues una gran cantidad de gigantescas y mullidas almohadas tapizaban todo el suelo. Al centro de la habitación –que se vio en la necesidad de expandir mágicamente- había antes una cama que terminó transformando en una mesa de caoba bastante peculiar donde dos enormes cojines reposaban. Alrededor de esta mesa se hallaban enormes platos hondos repletos de frutas tropicales y moras diversas. Altos jarrones y cántaros de cobre y oro con incrustaciones –de utilería, por supuesto- adornaban exquisitamente, y por toda la habitación candelabros con velas de colores, algunos con incienso de vainilla encendidos permeando el lugar de una misteriosa neblina cuyo aroma embriagaba. Se percibía un tenue aroma a especias y el resto de la comida que tenía preparada la hacía sonreír con picardía.

Acomodó su caballete con un lienzo rectangular grande encima, y su paleta con el óleo preparado para su propósito.

'_Si esto no funciona, entonces no sé qué más puedo hacer'_ pensó la pelirroja, satisfecha de sí misma pero con cierta reserva.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y Ginny abrió: Hermione estaba ahí envuelta en una enorme bata de satín color carmesí con delicados bordados dorados y la pelirroja no pudo sino pensar que la castaña era Gryffindor de corazón.

Ginny le hizo una seña a Hermione para que entrara pues la chica se había quedado ahí parada, inmóvil, mientras tragaba saliva y observaba el interior de la habitación con desconfianza.

-Quiero que sepas- empezó a decir Hermione, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, ya sé: no estás de acuerdo- el tono irónico de la pelirroja hizo mella en Hermione, quien torció los labios. –Aún así...- la miró observar el entorno de la habitación. -...fuiste tú quien me insistió en tomar clases de pintura, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Oh! Es imposible olvidarlo. No te cansas de recordármelo.

-Lo sé- admitió Ginny sin pizca de vergüenza –y te lo seguiré recordando si no me ayudas con esto.

Hermione gruñó.

-Que te quede claro, Ginevra Molly Weasley- el tono amenazador estaba ahí, pero la pelirroja ni se inmutó –ésta es la primera y última vez que lo hago.

-Bien- zanjó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y su impasividad hizo a Hermione gruñir otra vez.

-Agh! No sé cómo pude consentir esto. Sólo espero que cumplas tu promesa.

-Lo haré: no pintaré tu rostro. Me pondré un espejo y copiaré el mío, así nadie sabrá que la del cuadro eres tú. Como puedes ver- y con un brazo señaló la habitación en redondo –ya sólo faltas tú. Acuéstate sobre la mesa. Acomódate de manera que estés cómoda porque esto va para largo.

Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca mientras se sonrojaba y se dirigió al centro de la habitación para empezar a acomodarse sobre la mesa cuando la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

-No, no, no- el tono juguetón de Ginny llegó a sus oídos con poco más que simple diversión. –Quítate la bata, Hermione- y la castaña abrió los ojos casi espantada pensando que había escuchado mal. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió. –Oh! Por favor, Hermione... no me vas a decir que te da pena. No es como si jamás hubiera visto el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda. Yo me veo al espejo muchas veces.

-Pero es _mi_ cuerpo el que vas a ver- dijo la castaña escandalizada.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-¡Claro que sí! Las dos tenemos exactamente lo mismo. O... acaso tienes miedo de que me aprovecha de ti- y Ginny le sonrió de una manera tan pervertida y voluptuosa que hizo a Hermione pensar en cosas indecentes. La expresión de la castaña debió ser tan asustada que Ginny no pudo evitar reír. –No te preocupes, Herms- al apodo, Hermione torció los labios en disgusto –las chicas no me llaman la atención. Te falta una parte muy importante que sólo la anatomía masculina puede proveer, así que... vamos, quítate la bata y recuéstate- apresuró la pelirroja y la castaña suspiró cansina. Lentamente se removió la bata con disimulo mientras su rostro enrojecía furiosamente. Ginny sonreía con disimulo mientras veía a su amiga desnudarse frente a ella.

Y es que Hermione era recatada hasta cierto punto. En su vida la habían visto desnuda de no ser sus padres –cuando era pequeña- y, por supuesto, ella misma. Rara vez usaba traje de baño y nunca era un bikini, como cualquier otra chica acostumbrara. Cuando Ginny la abordó con su petición de posar para ella, Hermione se encogió de horror pero tuvo que ceder puesto que la idea de sus clases de arte fueron bajo presión. No pudo rehusarse. Si bien Hermione podía admirar los desnudos del arte renacentista, nunca se imaginó que ella misma terminaría en uno y, precisamente por este motivo, le pidió a Ginny que omitiera su rostro y cabello por completo a lo cual la pelirroja no se negó. Lo aceptó de buen grado porque, indiscutiblemente ella hubiera puesto la misma objeción.

Así, Hermione se despojó de la bata, bajo la cual no llevaba absolutamente nada, y con una sensualidad que sólo Ginny pudo captar, se acomodó sobre la mesa. Ginny la miró pensativa, apreciando la posición en que se encontraba su amiga y chasqueando los dedos se dirigió a un rincón donde había dos frascos. Con la varita los hizo flotar detrás de ella mientras se acercaba a Hermione y ésta la miraba casi con miedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-No te asustes, Mione- el tono de relajación de la pelirroja no mermó el susto repentino de la castaña. –esto es para hacerlo más... ¿cómo se dice?... atractivo. No te muevas- y mientras decía esto, Ginny metió un par de dedos en un frasco que acababa de abrir. Una buena porción de crema batida en ellos le hizo a Hermione relamerse los labios, pero continuaba asustada. Sin pedir permiso, Ginny acercó los dedos a uno de los pezones de su amiga y lo untó ligeramente de manera que toda la parte oscura del mismo quedara cubierto. Aplicó un poco más mientras Hermione apretaba los labios: la textura de la crema sobre su pezón los irguió repentinamente con un toque de locura. En su vida le habían tocado así y un leve estremecimiento la hizo presa. Ginny repitió la operación sobre el otro pezón y ésta vez la castaña ahogó un grito. La pelirroja sonrió internamente.

Oh! Esta idea era... bastante erótica para resistirla. No en vano ya lo había hecho... pero con Neville.

'_Soy un genio'_, pensó la pelirroja.

Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder resistirlo. La sensación de la crema sobre sus pezones erectos y desnudos le hizo imaginar cosas muy poco decorosas, aunque Ginny no figuraba en esas rápidas fantasías... y cuando la castaña menos se lo esperaba, la pelirroja le abrió las piernas y untó mucha más crema en su parte más íntima.

Asustada, Hermione respingó pero antes de decir nada, Ginny la aplacó.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! No seas mojigata.

-Es que...- y no pudo decir más porque, aunque no sentía los dedos de su amiga, la crema era tan fina que se sintió humedecer.

La pelirroja, sintiendo la tensión del momento, decidió que era mejor que su amiga se relajara, así que se ausentó un momento y volvió con una copa, la cual llenó con vino de uno de los jarrones cercanos. Hermione la miró con desconfianza y posó los ojos sobre la copa.

-Bebe un poco, Hermione- pidió Ginny tranquilamente, pero cuando la castaña no se movió, la pelirroja rodó los ojos con fastidio. -me estoy molestando, Hermione. Bébelo. No tienes que acabártelo si no quieres. Dale dos o tres sorbos y ya, sólo es para que no estés tan tensa. Si no te relajas, no voy a poder pintarte y ésta es una calificación importante.

Al notar el estrés en la voz de Ginny, Hermione suspiró y bebió de la copa lentamente un trago mientras su amiga sonreía con satisfacción. Ésta cogió otro frasco, esta vez con chocolate líquido y lo abrió. Mientras tanto, el efecto del licor ya estaba relajando a la castaña. Ginny metió nuevamente los dedos y se acercó a Hermione: dejó escurrir unas gotas sobre la crema batida en el cuerpo de su amiga, pero ésta no sintió nada. Cuando terminó, retrocedió dos pasos para admirar la postura de Hermione y sintió que algo faltaba. Chasqueó los dedos y se dirigió a uno de los platones, cogió una fresa y la acomodó dentro del ombligo y la joven desnuda abrió los ojos, sólo que ahora parecía más bien divertida.

-Me pareció que sería lo mejor, dado que tienes crema batida- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja mientras respondía a la silenciosa pregunta de su amiga. Ginny fue a los otros platones y peló, rebanó y desperdigó una banana sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, quien ya había dado otros dos tragos a su copa. Pero la pelirroja no estaba del todo satisfecha así que hizo lo mismo con un mango y luego un durazno.

-Parezco una ensalada- dijo Hermione ya un poco más divertida que apenada.

-Lo sé-. Ginny admiró el panorama. –Ya no bebas más, es suficiente. Quiero que la copa aparezca con vino y no te quiero ebria.

-Puedes ponerle más vino.

-Sí, pero de todas maneras no te quiero ebria. Eso no es muy profesional.

-No vas a pintar mi cara.

-Pero el cuerpo sí. En vez de verte sensual, te vas a ver ridícula.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que tenía un buen argumento.

Así, Ginny miró de nuevo el escenario, astutamente preparado, y se sentó tras el caballete.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Harry volvió a Grimmauld y estuvo tentado a ir a la habitación que Ginny le había pedido prestada. Le daba curiosidad el saber exactamente qué estaba pintando ahí pues la chica le dijo que era una sorpresa. Según sus cálculos, la pelirroja estaría ahí desde las diez de la mañana –cuando ésta llegó-, pero le pidió que por ningún motivo la interrumpiera.

Harry se había ido a las prácticas de Quidditch con Ron y apenas volvía. Su amigo le ofreció cenar en la Madriguera pero se rehusó por dos poderosas razones: la primera, porque estaba cansado, y la segunda, porque pensó que Hermione quizás estuviera ahí y, últimamente, prefería no estar cerca de ella.

Y es que, cada vez que la tenía cerca, se ponía nervioso.

Bueno... no es de hace "últimamente". En realidad esto ya llevaba bastante tiempo.

Hacía tres años que salieron de Hogwarts y, cuando eso pasó, él ya sabía lo que sentía por Hermione. Al principio pensó que serían sus hormonas por lo cual salió con Ginny y un par de chicas más. El problema fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente pues, por mucho que tuviera una chica con la cual disfrutar cierta cantidad de pasión, Hermione era el motivo principal por el que se sentía hombre. Después pensó que lo que pasaba con él era algo enfermizo, que la costumbre lo hacía reaccionar con celos irracionales cuando la castaña estaba con un chico y sus "instintos" le mantenían alerta para cuidarla –aunque él bien sabía que Hermione podía cuidarse sola- y que por eso ella siempre estaba en su mente. Incluso creyó que necesitaría un psicólogo para tratar su "problema" pensando que lo que le sucedía era algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

Trató de ignorar –inútilmente- lo que pasaba por su cabeza y en esa parte baja de su cuerpo. Lo peor era que, desde que salieron del colegio, Harry cada vez más se sentía atrapado en un agujero de sólo pensar que Hermione bien podía estar saliendo con alguien del Ministerio y pudiera llegar a ser formal... y era entonces cuando, desquiciado al pensarla en otros brazos, se iba de parranda con sus compañeros del Puddlemere United, se conseguía alguna chica –curiosamente parecida a Hermione en cabello y ojos- y después de un corto preludio se la llevaba a un hotel.

Esto sólo se lo confesó a Ron hacía tres días.

Nunca supo que Ginny lo escuchó absolutamente todo.

* * *

Ay! El caso de Hermione era tan similar... la diferencia era que, cuando ella se enteraba de que Harry salía con alguna chica o cuando regresaba hasta el día siguiente a Grimmauld, a ella se le rompía un poco más el corazón, pero nunca se desquitaba yendo a tener sexo con el primero que pasara frente a ella. Ciertamente tuvo citas, sólo que muy pocas y ninguna avanzó más allá de caricias arriba de la ropa y ninguna de esas caricias cerca de sus partes erógenas.

De ningún modo era de mente cerrada, sino sólo penosa.

Ginny también sabía todo esto porque la misma Hermione se lo confesó –bajo el efecto de unas copas- hacía casi dos años y la compadeció por su predicamento. La pelirroja sabía bastante bien que Hermione era virgen, no por falta de oportunidades, sino porque esperaba que algún día Harry la notara.

Por eso, cuando Ginny lo escuchó todo de la propia boca del ojiverde, ésta se emocionó tanto. Era una emoción de felicidad mezclada con incredulidad porque se daba cuenta de que los muy tontos estaban enamorados al punto de la ceguera mientras ahí andaban, penando por los rincones cuando podrían estar follando como conejitos en primavera.

Lo mejor de todo esto, era que se amaban.

Por eso Ginny preparó este plan.

Y recordando ese plan, sacó varias fotografías a Hermione y ésta se sobresaltó.

-¡GINNY!

-Calma, Mione- aplacó la pelirroja guardando su cámara muggle de 20 mega píxeles. –Lo que pasa es que estoy perdiendo la luz. Necesito estudiar la fotografía con mi pintura para ver si me está fallando el trazo. Como podrás darte cuenta, hace horas que no hay sol- y señaló la ventana. Hermione se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, la luz del sol le daba bastante vida a la habitación y ahora sólo había una luz mortecina proveniente de los faroles de la calle. –Así que necesito la comparación- se guardó la cámara en el bolsillo y agarró la paleta de sus óleos. -¡Diablos!- masculló mientras rebuscaba en su estuche y alrededor. –Se me terminó el color ocre.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Pues ir por uno nuevo. En casa de Neville tengo varios, pero no sé... tengo que ir a ver.

Hermione se exaltó.

-No. No te puedes ir y dejarme... así- y se señaló a sí misma aún recostada sobre la mesa con la tentadora comida.

-No quisiera, Herms- Ginny realmente se veía afligida –pero tengo que terminar o de lo contrario no voy a obtener una buena calificación- y mientras lo decía, cubría con una tela oscura el lienzo y se ponía de pié para dirigirse a su bolso. –Ya vuelvo. No te vayas a mover. ¿Por qué no le das un sorbo más a la copa?... ah!, pero sólo un sorbo y nada más.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Está bien- masculló y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la pelirroja. Suspiró mientras dejaba su mente volar hacia ciertas cosas que ni en un millón de años pensaría en confesarle a nadie, como por ejemplo la sensación tan agradable de la crema batida sobre sus pezones y las gotas de chocolate que, al resbalar, le acariciaban la piel con un cosquilleo que le provocaba suspiros; los trozos de fruta seguramente ya le habían dado sabor a su piel y que, si acaso pudiera ser real tal fantasía, hubiera una boca en especial que se quisiera ocupar de retirar cada partícula de alimento sobre su cuerpo.

Volvió a suspirar sabiendo que el dueño de dicha boca nunca se enteraría de esa fantasía.

Mientras estuvo en esa posición, sintió un tranquilo sopor. No supo si era el incienso o el vino, o ambos, pero decidió dormitar mientras Ginny volvía.

* * *

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, Harry- dijo Ginny cuando lo vio frente a la chimenea de la estancia. Éste respingó cuando no la escuchó acercarse y el corazón le dio un brinco. Estaba pensando en Hermione y... bueno, estaba pensando en ella y la verdad es que el ojiverde tenía una cara de concentración tal que él hubiera jurado que Ginny notó lo que pasaba por su cabeza e inconscientemente se sintió avergonzado.

-¡Oh!... eh... ¿ah, sí? ¿por qué?- preguntó nervioso.

-Pues es que me gustaría ir por un poco de pintura porque ya se me acabó.

-¿Y quieres que vaya a comprarla?

-¡Oh, no! No, nada de eso- la pelirroja negó vigorosamente –sólo te quería pedir que no dejes que nadie entre a la habitación.

Harry la miró inquisitivo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque es una sorpresa y no quiero que nadie más vea cómo va mi cuadro.

-Y... ¿yo tampoco puedo ver?

-Pues... no estoy segura- mientras decía esto, miró a Harry especulativa, estudiando su rostro inocente. –Bueno, talvez no haya problema- y la chica pudo apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo. Él ni se imaginaba lo que había en el interior de la habitación. Ella asintió y el chico, como llevaba tiempo con curiosidad, empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Ginny lo siguió con la mirada, notando que Harry había dejado la varita en la estancia.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta de la habitación se quedó sin habla. De repente sintió como si se hubiera transportado al cuento de las mil y una noches: la atmósfera era invitante al comfort y placer de la paz. Por ningún lado pudo reconocer la fría habitación polvosa que era antes. Notó que Ginny había hecho, con magia, más amplio el lugar, por lo menos el doble. Había tantas cortinas de color pendiendo del techo que pensó que de un momento a otro saldrían odaliscas envueltas en velos multicolor con monedas colgando de sus caderas y pechos. Percibió casi de inmediato el aroma del incienso y frutas que lo hicieron entrar en una especie de trance psicodélico. Sin pensarlo, dio unos cuantos pasos al interior y pudo observar que en el centro de la habitación había algo que las cortinas no le permitían ver más allá que sombras... y suavemente pudo escuchar un clic tras de él que lo hizo voltear al mismo tiempo que escuchó una suave voz provenir de entre las decenas de cortinas, lo que hizo olvidar por completo la puerta.

La curiosidad pudo más y Harry, con precaución, se adentró apartando suavemente las cortinas a su paso y, entre más entraba, más fácil le era discernir lo que había en el centro. Su pulso y respiración comenzaron a acelerar al darse cuenta de que había alguien más y, como los gatos, ni su respiración lo traicionaba. Antes de mover el último velo distinguió una figura recostada sobre una mesa...

Hermione suspiraba. Estaba recostada, efectivamente, aún con una buena cantidad de crema batida y fruta sobre ella, encima de los almohadones que Ginny le había proporcionado. El vino que ingirió ya había hecho su efecto y estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el incienso la relajaba enormemente de manera que nada alteraba su paz. La entrada de Harry no la perturbó pues no escuchó su incursión ni la puerta al cerrar. Cerró los ojos mientras, suavemente, estiraba sus músculos que, por un momento, los sintió tensos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba tierna y largamente.

Fue en ese momento que Harry, con la mayor quietud posible, movió la última cortina y pudo ver a la chica medio acostada de lado, frotando sus muslos de una manera tan sinuosa, sus brazos moverse a los lados tan lentamente y su cuello estirarse mientras echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás que él se quedó sin aliento. No perdió un solo detalle de su desnudez. Una desnudez más invitante de lo imaginable pues trozos de comida cubrían aquello que debía mantenerse en el misterio y no pudo evitar que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se concentrara poco más abajo de su ombligo con un intenso dolor que le pareció increíble no haber gritado. Permaneció ahí con la boca abierta sorprendido completamente ante la vista de Hermione en un escenario tan deliciosamente erótico.

Ni en sus más húmedos sueños se hubiera podido encontrar algo así. Por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de irse tan silencioso como llegó, ahora que Hermione aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia... pero sus pies se rehusaban a moverse hacia atrás. Apreció cada detalle de ella y su entorno, casi como si hubiera sido preparado para él. Si ésta hubiera sido una fantasía, la castaña hubiese abierto los ojos, con una sonrisa, le hubiera hecho caer rendido a sus pies y, como a los emperadores romanos, le habría sostenido un ramillete de dulces uvas sobre sus carnosos labios rubí.

Tres pasos después, Harry ya estaba casi frente a ella sin poder despegar la vista de ese cuerpo que parecía esperar por él.

Como esto no era una fantasía, la chica, quien escuchó el leve crujir del cojín cuando Harry se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del ojiverde a unos centímetros de los de ella. Sus ojos miel casi salían de sus cuencas y ahogó un grito.

E instantes después, Harry unió sus labios a los de ella sin darle oportunidad a decir una palabra.

Al principio, Hermione se alteró al punto del miedo. Por su mente cruzaron los pensamientos más horrorosos en un santiamén: "¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Que vergüenza! Debe estar pensando que soy una cualquiera...", pero al instante siguiente, al sentir el calor de los labios de Harry y su lengua intentando entrar en su boca, dejó de usar el cerebro. Sólo podía registrar lo bien que se sentía besarlo, la sensación electrificante que la recorría de pies a cabeza mientras sus brazos se enredaban en el fuerte cuello del chico... y recordó que estaba cubierta de comida y él estaba vestido mientras que ella estaba a punto de perder lo único que cubría su intimidad... y se apartó de él como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada.

Harry sintió cómo Hermione lo apartaba y retrocedió lo suficiente para mirar su rostro asustado y sus ojos angustiados. Ella parecía buscar una manera de cubrirse pero sabía que si se movía o quitaba la comida de encima, el cuadro de Ginny se arruinaría, por no mencionar que terminaría desprovista de su única prenda.

Azorada, miraba a cualquier otro lado menos a los ojos verdes que la escudriñaban.

-Ha... Harry- musitó ella y en su tono era evidente que la situación le avergonzaba. –No sabía... Ginny dijo que... ¡oh! ¡no sabes cómo...- no podía ni terminar las frases. Se atropellaban en su boca mientras sentía la cabeza darle vueltas sin darse tiempo a recordar que hacía unos momentos lo estaba besando. Harry, entre tanto, intentaba procesar lo que le decía, pero sin conseguirlo porque la sangre (y al parecer las neuronas también) seguía acumulándose en toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo. –No... no debiste entrar así... yo no estaba preparada... pensé que no estabas... Ginny dijo que volvería pronto... ¡oh! Me da tanta vergüenza. Por favor, no me mires.

-¿Por... por qué no?- tartamudeó Harry. Esto último fue lo único que pudo entender de la castaña porque el resto de sus palabras parecían no llegar hasta él. Sólo sabía que la chica había correspondido al beso y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

A la pregunta, Hermione lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué porqué...? bueno es que... yo no... mi ropa... y yo...

-Tú...- susurró Harry aún bajo el hechizo en que el ambiente lo tenía envuelto. Sus verdes ojos fijaron su atención en los ojos miel de ella sin poner atención a nada más. -... te ves muy hermosa. ¿Por qué no habría de mirarte?- inconscientemente se mordió los labios y esta acción, lejos de pasarle desapercibida a Hermione, le pareció tan tentador que lo imitó casi por reflejo.

Harry posó sus ojos sobre ella y luego sobre sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos y, sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella nuevamente para besarla y la castaña sólo cerró los ojos mientras los labios del chico se posesionaban de los suyos, con un poco de nerviosismo, pero igualmente entregada. Pudo sentir los dedos de Harry tomar con suavidad su rostro mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Lentamente, el tierno beso se tornó pasional y ambos respiraban agitados, y las manos de Harry recorrían su cuello y brazos... luego su cadera y sus muslos y Hermione no pudo evitar un ligero gemido que la hizo romper el beso.

Oh! Pero eso no lo detendría. Privado de sus labios, hizo un camino de besos por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, deleitándose del suave aroma dulce que desprendía su piel tersa, maravillando a Harry por lo que invocaba tanto la sensual visión como los sonidos que la chica emitía.

Ella, por supuesto, quedó bajo el mismo hechizo que él. No podía –ni se atrevería- apartar a Harry en un momento tan sensual como ese. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del suave murmullo de los labios del chico sobre su caliente piel. Sus mejillas tenían un tono rojo tan extremo que sentía desprender calor con la misma intensidad que el sol. Y si acaso tenía la sensación de estar soñando, deseaba nunca más despertar.

Tan dispersa estaba que no sintió a Harry apartarse de ella momentáneamente: el chico lo hizo para liberarse de la playera con rapidez y volvió a su labor de saborear y adorar el cuerpo de su amiga con esmero, desesperado por continuar explorando lo que tenía para él. Mientras esto sucedía, brevemente se preguntaba porqué ella no le detenía... pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para cuestionarle eso. No deseaba romper con el encanto bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que, relamiéndose los labios, continuó besando la piel de Hermione, ahora, bajando hacia su pecho, decidido a retirar la cremosa cobertura sobre el pezón derecho de ésta; sus manos, entre tanto, acariciaban el cuello y la curvatura de su cintura.

Cuando la lengua de Harry hizo contacto con la crema batida sobre su pezón derecho, Hermione apretó los dientes cogiendo aire por la nariz por la impresión que la sensación le provocó. El chico la escuchó pero realmente no tuvo tiempo de ponerle atención; con la lengua, lentamente, retiró la crema alrededor del pezón y, al llegar a éste, lo tomó con su boca y comenzó a succionar metódicamente. Era innecesario que Hermione le pidiera más –porque sí que lo hizo- pues no tenía intención alguna de detenerse y, más aún, lo envalentonó para poder continuar. Una vez que no dejó ni pizca de crema, continuó con el otro seno el mismo tratamiento. Ya en este momento, él tuvo que acomodarse sobre la mesa para inclinarse sobre ella en un intento por no torcer sus adoloridos músculos, tan tensos, que no quería arruinarlo con un calambre.

Las manos de Hermione buscaban su contacto. Paseaba sus dedos y uñas sobre los hombros y espalda desnudos de Harry y le hubiera rodeado al chico con las piernas de no ser porque éste se lo impidió.

Al sentir las intenciones de la castaña, con todo su pesar, tuvo que separar su boca del seno de ella para levantarse un poco y cernir su rostro sobre el de ella.

-No- susurró Harry y Hermione notó que los ojos esmeraldas del chico se habían oscurecido de una manera asombrosa mientras la devoraba con la mirada. –Primero voy a quitarte toda la comida...- entonces le sonrió a la chica con deleite –... me muero de hambre- y se deslizó nuevamente hacia abajo para terminar de retirar la crema del pezón.

Hermione cogió con ambas manos su oscuro cabello para acariciarlo. Se sentía tan bien esos mechones entre sus dedos... y éste parecía hacer lo mismo con sus pechos... ni cuenta se daba de los pequeños gemidos que emitía.

Incentivado, el ojiverde succionaba y lamía con más fervor ambos senos, cosa que no parecía cansarle, hasta que decidió que el resto de la fruta debía ser retirada también y, con besos, fue recorriendo el resto del cuerpo, retirando los trozos de fruta con los dientes, rozando suavemente la blanca piel de la castaña quien, de vez en cuando, ahogaba un grito o siseaba sin proponérselo. Para Harry era como si le hubieran llevado un banquete... el banquete de sus sueños con Hermione como platillo principal.

Lamía la piel de Hermione ahí donde hubiera habido gotas de chocolate o fruta, dedicado y concentrado en no dejar ni pizca o rastro de que hubiera habido algo, dejando a su paso trazos de su propia saliva, como si con esta acción marcara su territorio. Pero al llegar al ombligo y notar la enorme fresa incrustada, la capturó completa con la boca, haciendo un poco de presión, y Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica que viajó a la velocidad de la luz hasta la parte más privada de la castaña dejando salir un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores.

Antes de que la chica pudiera reponerse del todo, Harry tomó ambos muslos de ella con sus manos y los abrió sin sentir ninguna resistencia. Cuando miró hacia ese recóndito lugar, completamente cubierto de crema batida que ya se estaba derritiendo, Harry dejó salir el aliento con un sonido casi ahogado. No esperó ni un momento más y se inclinó sobre ella acomodado entre esas largas piernas abiertas sólo para él.

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclamó Hermione cuando sintió la lengua de Harry lamer la crema desde el comienzo de su pubis y hacia abajo. La castaña cogió el cojín más cercano por arriba de su cabeza y lo apretaba y retorcía. Su cuerpo entero se tensaba ante la sensación de la boca de Harry moviendo cada sensible vello, lamiendo hasta la última partícula, dejando en su lugar la humedad de su saliva. Sintió los dedos del chico abrir sus labios bajos mientras éste seguía usando la lengua para retirar toda la crema que, ya en este punto, era casi líquida a fuerza del calor que desprendía.

-Hermione... mi Hermione... tan dulce... tan deliciosa...- murmuraba mientras lamía todo, absolutamente todo lo que hallaba fuera y dentro de ella haciendo uso de su boca para enloquecerla.

Y estaba funcionado.

Ella contraía su torso a cada nueva sensación. Hermione no paraba de gemir mientras sentía la lengua del chico explorar su más privada posesión. La sensación de esa lengua... oh, Dios! Entraba y salía de ella con una habilidad que le parecía imposible... sólo para sorprenderse más porque cuando el chico subió su boca hasta su clítoris, el mundo empezó a girar más deprisa.

Si pensó que Harry se contentaría con eso, le demostró que se había equivocado.

Aún en su trance, el ojiverde hacía uso de su lengua para acariciar ese placentero botón de nervios al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en su virginal cavidad y la escuchó gemir tan fuerte que momentáneamente se asustó. Sin embargo, al retirar lentamente el dedo, la castaña suspiró y éste, más tranquilo, lo deslizó nuevamente hacia adentro y ella lo atrapó contrayendo sus músculos internos. Extasiado de hacerla sentir tanto, repitió esto un par de veces, ayudado por la humedad de su cavidad hasta que, ya por tercera vez, introdujo dos dedos sin desatender lo que con su boca y labios trabajaba.

Esto era, por mucho, la mejor experiencia que Hermione tuviera. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado a sí misma en una situación tal y menos aún que existiera un placer igual. La chica ya no sabía qué hacer con ese delicioso éxtasis, aunque no hacía falta: sus instintos, bajo la influencia de Harry, la llevaban a mover las caderas hacia él buscando continuar con ese contacto tan íntimo y privado.

Llegó un momento en que todo se hizo tan abrumador que una cegadora luz tras sus párpados, aunado a la boca y dedos inquietos del ojiverde, se esparció en el interior de su cuerpo con una sensación tibia, electrificante y viciosa. Sólo pudo ser consiente de lo que él le hacía sentir sin poder escucharse gritar.

Empero, Harry sí la escuchaba... y además la sentía. Se asombró de poder percibir los músculos de Hermione contraerse hasta atrapar sus dedos y, bajo su lengua y labios, sintió punzar el íntimo rincón de la chica. Provocó en él un fuerte y poderoso deseo apoderarse de sus partes bajas imaginándose dentro de ella y anhelando sentirla ya, en ese instante. La sola idea lo comía por dentro.

Pudo, entonces, llevar a Hermione a la culminación mientras la veía tensarse y abrir la boca sin emitir un solo sonido... y ella se dejó caer sobre los cojines con un suspiro y Harry, lentamente, se apartó de entre sus piernas abiertas para admirarla. En su vida había visto algo más sensual que Hermione en una posición tan invitante y cautivadora mientras respiraba agitada y, ahora, sin una pizca de comida sobre su cuerpo, completamente desprovista de dulce cobertura. La había probado toda y se dio cuenta de que nada lo había preparado para esto.

Aún se preguntaba si no sería sólo un sueño.

No queriendo desilusionarse, continuó besándola, esta vez, los muslos y las piernas esperando a que esto ayudara a la chica a tomar un respiro pero dándole a entender, al mismo tiempo, que deseaba continuar.

Lentamente, Hermione regresaba sus sentidos a la normalidad... al menos lo suficiente para hacer caso a su corazón que exigía la atención de Harry porque esto no había bastado. Deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella. Quería culminar de una buena vez con la tensión, con el fuerte deseo y la excitante necesidad porque aún se sentía incompleta... y Harry era el único que podía terminar con esa espera, así que sin proponérselo, sensualmente se recargó sobre sus codos para elevar el torso y mirar l ojiverde quien, al sentirla moverse, se detuvo. El chico dejó de besar sus piernas y notó que los ojos miel lo observaban tan profundamente que hizo a su corazón latir emocionado. Ese par de ojos miel brillaban con deseo y pasión... emociones sólo para él... por él.

Hermione levantó una mano y con un dedo le hizo una seña.

-Ven- susurró Hermione son sensualidad sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry no tuvo un solo momento de duda; se puso en pie y caminó hasta acercarse a la altura de su cabeza. Miró a Hermione al rostro arrebolado, pero ella ya no sólo lo miraba a los ojos, sino que, con ellos, examinó cuidadosamente el resto de su cuerpo. Tras de los ojos, le siguió una mano.

Ella se había incorporado hasta sentarse en la mesa y extendió una mano que usó para acariciar a Harry por el cuello... y luego el pecho, pasando por sus pezones –la respuesta de Harry fue un siseo que la emocionó enormemente-... y bajó un poco hasta el torso. Hermione sintió sus músculos contraerse al paso de sus dedos mientras éste cerraba los ojos y cogía aire al delicado contacto. Cuando la mano de la castaña llegó a la cintura, sin pedir permiso ni decir palabra, zafó el botón del pantalón y bajó el cierre; le dio un jalón suave a la prenda y ésta cayó al suelo permitiéndole a la chica ver la enorme erección de Harry cubierta por los boxers.

Al mismo tiempo que ella ahogaba un grito, Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y se quitaba los zapatos y el pantalón, sin embargo él nunca se imaginó que lo tomaría por sorpresa: tan pronto como se deshizo de su ropa, la castaña tomó el resorte de sus boxers y los bajó hasta los tobillos del chico dejando libre aquello que tantas veces se imaginó, aunque creyó que su imaginación no le hacía justicia. La virilidad de Harry estaba ahora ahí, frente a sus ojos, libre y orgulloso tras el cual había una mata de vello que nacía desde el ombligo y con una proporción mejor que la que ella había soñado y, bajo el escrutinio al que era sometido, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Hermione...- musitó él, pero ella no lo escuchaba. La castaña lo tomó suavemente con una mano y éste ahogó un grito mientras cerraba los puños. La delicadeza con que la mano de Hermione subía y bajaba, estimulándolo hasta que sus oídos comenzaron a punzar, no le permitió hacer otra cosa que tensarse hasta el límite.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de esto y, sabiéndolo sometido a su merced, aprovechó el momento.

-Así que... tienes hambre, ¿no es así?

-Mmmhh... yo...

-¿Sabías que yo estaba aquí?

-¡No, no! ¡Juro que no lo... oh, Dios!- gimió cuando la mano de la chica tomó velocidad.

-Pero de todas formas entraste- y la joven acercó su rostro hasta la dura virilidad del chico y le dio un ligero beso.

Harry siseó.

-Aahhh...

Hermione sonrió. Le divertía ver que ella podía influir en él de la misma manera en que éste lo hizo: sin piedad. Se preguntó qué pasaría si ella también aplicaba el mismo método. Aún sosteniéndolo con su mano, acercó su boca y pudo escuchar a Harry lanzar un gemido contenido mientras su lengua acariciaba toda su extensión.

-Her... Hermione... ¡Oh! Por favor…- hasta ese momento había procurado ver al techo, quizás por reflejo, pero cuando la chica hizo uso de su lengua para explorarlo tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia ella y no pensó que esto pudiera excitarlo tanto... hasta que la chica hizo una pausa, miró a su alrededor (sin soltar ni un momento la punzante virilidad del chico) y se inclinó un poco hacia su lado derecho. Al enderezarse, Harry apreció en la mano de la joven un frasco con una sustancia oscura y supo lo que ella haría...

Exhaló un siseo apretando los dientes al sentir la textura del chocolate que Hermione vació sobre su miembro con pasmosidad y delicadeza, salpicando incluso sus piernas con unas cuantas gotas y lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca de la chica devorándolo con ansias, usando boca, lengua y dientes en el proceso mientras éste gemía y bramaba intentando no venirse en ese momento. Tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre ella: uno acariciando los rizos de Hermione para sujetarla, y la otra sobre el hombro de ésta, apretando con cuidado para no lastimarla aunque le costaba mucho trabajo no cerrar sus puños en un intento por contenerse.

Los instintos de Hermione ahora la dominaban. Era la primera vez que hacía esto pero a juzgar por la respuesta de Harry sintió que iba por buen camino. No tardó mucho en retirar todo el chocolate y la mano desocupada la usó para remover las gotas sobre las piernas de Harry. Hasta entonces el chico pudo soportar la desquiciante sensación de su boca sin venirse pero transpiraba por el esfuerzo. Comenzó a agitarse cuando penetraba la caliente boca de la chica una y otra y otra y otra vez, ya libre del chocolate en su miembro y de nuevo sintió ese punzante dolor en el vientre que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar.

'_Deliciosa tortura'_ pensó Harry.

No le quedó más remedio que tirar del cabello de Hermione para detenerla.

Fue todo tan rápido... Hermione sintió que le jalaba del cabello –aunque no fue tan doloroso- y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella de nuevo estaba recostada sobre los cojines encima de la mesa y Harry la devoraba con una mirada predadora justo antes de capturar sus labios con pasión desbocada que ella simplemente no resistió. El chico se movió de una manera muy extraña... hasta que le dio por pensar que quizás se estuviera quitando los boxers que seguían alrededor de los tobillos de Harry y, una vez que lo logró, éste se acomodó sobre ella entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban cerradas y por la fuerza las abrió con sus rodillas y muslos; no encontró resistencia en esto, lo que le dio más confianza y pudo pensar que Hermione deseaba esto tanto como él mismo.

Ahora sólo era una batalla de lenguas.

Pero no bastaba.

Mientras se devoraban en el apasionado beso, tanto Harry como Hermione hacían uso de sus manos para acariciar todo lo que tuvieron al alcance. El roce de los dedos sobre sus pieles calientes y ansiosas les quitaban el poco oxígeno del que disponían y el chico no tuvo más remedio que separase de los labios de Hermione. Después de esto, el ojiverde se dirigió inmediatamente al delicado cuello de la chica. Besando y lamiendo, fue hasta los senos de ésta para tomar posesión de éstos mientras apretaba su pelvis contra ella y Hermione ahogaba un grito al sentir la virilidad de Harry frotarse contra esa parte que deseaba su incursión. La castaña respondió acercando sus caderas a las de él y Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantar el rostro hacia ella.

-Hermione... yo...- susurró el chico sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir. –Si quieres... si quieres que me detenga ahora, sólo dímelo- la pasión acumulada salió en un tono tan desesperado en él que cualquiera diría que rezaba en silencio para que Hermione no se arrepintiera.

-No- respondió ella acercando su rostro. –No te detengas- y con esto, capturó los labios de Harry sólo que, ésta vez, el beso fue tierno y suave. El chico acariciaba su rostro para relajarla, distraerla y calmarla mientras la punta de su miembro se acomodaba sobre la entrada de la chica. La humedad de ésta lo lubricó y provocó un suspiro en ambos y, antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, se introdujo suavemente en ella.

La chica dejó de besarlo para abrir la boca por la sorpresa al sentir ese enorme músculo internarse en ella, pero Harry no apartó su boca, sino que, igual que Hermione, se tensó cuando notó que una barrera impedía continuar su incursión. Se dio cuenta de que ella aún era virgen y lo invadió una infinidad de emociones que casi lo hacían arrepentirse.

Pero no había marcha atrás. Esto era mejor que un sueño. Hermione era virgen y se estaba entregando a él. Con infinita ternura vio en el rostro y ojos de la chica amor y entrega... por él. Salió un poco de ella y, con firmeza, se introdujo sin detenerse, sintiendo cómo rompía el himen de Hermione a su paso y deteniéndose cuando ya no pudo llegar más lejos. Ella exhaló un grito que la boca de Harry ahogó mientras las uñas de ésta se enterraban en sus hombros y las piernas de la chica se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas, evitando que él pudiera moverse más.

Pero Harry no iba a moverse.

Para él significó no sólo algo nuevo, sino también hermoso. Jamás había tenido sexo con una virgen y ésta experiencia –que para él era mucho más que sexo- le arrebató el aliento. Estaba tan cálida y estrecha... ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de Hermione más, mucho más de lo que él hubiera pensado o imaginado.

Para ella... bueno, no hubo palabras para describir el momento. ¡Oh! Definitivamente el dolor fue lo primero que cada célula de su cuerpo registró y resultó tan intenso que un par de lágrimas salieron rápidas de sus ojos cerrados. No fue un dolor cualquiera, sino uno que recorrió su cuerpo entero en oleadas de algo que no pudo describirse porque, al mismo tiempo, la naturaleza de su cuerpo jamás había sentido algo remotamente parecido. Era un dolor capaz de tolerar con punzantes sensaciones de satisfacción tan fuertes que no supo si gemir o gritar o ambas cosas serían apropiadas. Luego de eso, casi de inmediato, registró la agradable sensación de Harry dentro de ella, punzando casi al mismo ritmo que su interior, como si se tratara de un reloj, en una sincronía única e incomparable.

Todo esto en el lapso de unos instantes.

Harry tuvo que dejar su boca para concentrarse en un gruñido del que la chica apenas pudo darse cuenta.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- jadeó Harry y recargó su frente sobre el de ella apreciando que la chica jadeaba igual que él... y que las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos miel entrecerrados. –¡Oh, no!... perdóname... perdóname, por favor. Yo no...

-No... no te preocupes- musitó ella y el chico notó el dolor en su voz. –Es que... esto es nuevo... Jamás... jamás había sentido algo igual.

-Yo... yo no lo sabía.

Ella abrió un poco más los ojos y aunque sonrió ligeramente, el resto de su rostro aún tenía rastros de dolor y Harry se maldijo por haberle hecho daño.

-Ya no importa... bueno, sí, sí importa- y el ojiverde comenzó a cuestionarse si aquello no habría sido un error. Él no quería creerlo porque lo sentía correcto... lo sentía bien. Hermione acarició tiernamente una mejilla del chico que parecía angustiado. –Importa... más de lo que puedes creer.

Harry observó su rostro ,ahora, bajo una nueva luz y no tuvo ni siquiera que pensar en palabras porque éstas salieron desde lo más profundo de su alma justo antes de besarla otra vez.

-Te amo- murmuró suave pero claramente y capturó sus labios una vez más haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a moverse como animal febril. Hermione tuvo sólo un momento de sorpresa porque no se esperaba, ni remotamente, escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Harry; palabras sólo para ella.

Pudo relajar un poco las piernas, liberando al chico lo suficiente para que él pudiera moverse y Harry, automáticamente, retiró sus caderas con lentitud mientras un ligero quejido salía de la boca de la castaña apagándose dentro de la boca del ojiverde disfrutando el placer de la fricción de ambos sexos. Lamentaba causarle dolor a la chica, por eso continuaba besándola lentamente en un intento por proporcionarle la ternura que le inspiraba la entrega de la chica con todo lo que ello implicaba.

'_Hermione es mía... sólo mía y de nadie más... jamás'_ pensó Harry y no supo de dónde salía esa emoción posesiva. Lo único que sabía era que llevaba toda la vehemencia posible.

El ojiverde rompió el beso con suavidad y nuevamente la penetró pero esta vez mirando el rostro de la castaña y ella abrió la boca en una exclamación contenida mientras sentía cada relieve y vena del miembro abrirse paso en su ardiente cavidad. Notó que el dolor iba retrocediendo y en su lugar brotaba un placer que poco a poco invadía sus sentidos y, cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en su interior, experimentó otra vez esa indescriptible sensación de estar llena y rodeada de él, de Harry, del hombre que, ella sabía, la completaba.

Y a cada movimiento de las caderas de Harry en lugar de sollozos, salían gemidos.

Era una experiencia más allá de lo imaginable para el chico y no podía terminar de creer su suerte puesto que había pensado que nunca podría ver ese rostro angelical transformarse en ferviente deseo. Cada músculo del rostro de la castaña le decía el placer que ella estaba experimentando y no pudo evitar moverse un poco más rápido, incentivado por los gemidos que se le antojaban como el sonido más celestial que hubiese escuchado.

Después de unos momentos, Hermione se unió a los movimientos del chico y fue el turno de él de gemir. Sus cuerpos les indicaban cómo moverse y lentamente aumentaban la velocidad.

-Oh... oh, Harry- gimió Hermione sintiendo al chico enterrarse en ella mientras sus manos paseaban por la fuerte espalda de él percibiendo cómo cada músculo se contraía y escuchando los jadeos que le provocaba. –No te detengas.

-No lo haré- respondió con un gemido. Usó sus manos para tomar uno de sus tobillos hasta que la pierna de la chica reposó sobre el pecho de éste permitiéndole llegar un poco más profundo en ella en cada penetración y escuchando a la chica elevar un octavo los gemidos. Acariciaba a Hermione como quien toca a un recién nacido, desde ese lindo tobillo que tenía a la altura de su oreja, hasta el muslo y terminado en su ingle para tocarla con la firmeza necesaria que la hacía contraer su cavidad.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza.

La otra mano del chico sostenía el resto de su dorso para no lastimarla. Podía ver los pechos de Hermione moverse acompasadas a sus penetraciones y tuvo que inclinarse para alcanzar a toquetearlo con la punta de la lengua, consiguiendo frotar con su pelvis el botón de nervios de la castaña libre de la protección de sus labios. Con esto logró que la chica empezara a sentir de nuevo esa caliente presión, ese delicioso cosquilleo que partía de su intimidad invadir cada fibra de su ser.

-Oh... oh, Harry... más… más rápido...- suplicó la chica en sensuales gemidos y él, sonriendo, obedeció a la petición.

-¿Te... te gusta?

-Sí... oh!

Ahora, Harry utilizaba su masculina fuerza contra ella bajo el encanto a su respuesta. Entraba y salía de Hermione sintiendo cada vez más cerca su propia culminación. Sus músculos ya estaban alterados de reprimir su necesidad y no le quedó más remedio que ayudarse de sus dedos para alcanzar el clítoris de la chica.

-Eres mía... sólo mía...

-Soy... soy tuya... te amo, Harry- e instantes después, la chica sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo explotaba mientras su cavidad se contraía de una manera tan imposible que Harry tuvo la sensación de haber caído en una excitante trampa. Ambos se sentían rodeados por el otro, sus sentidos invadidos por el otro, el calor abrumando cuanto había a su alrededor y ambos se dejaron ir en gozosos deleites que les extrajo toda la voz gritando a los dioses en silencio.

Harry le dio una última estocada, entrando fervientemente en ella y nada le hubiera podido hacer más feliz que introducir su cuerpo completo mientras admiraba extasiado la boca de Hermione delinear una "o" y cerrando los ojos como si tuviera el mejor de los sueños.

Jadeando de placer y cansancio, sus brazos cedieron y se dejó caer suavemente sobre la castaña –quien jadeaba igual que él- después de bajar la pierna que tenía recargada sobre su pecho. La castaña, instintivamente, rodeó a Harry con sus piernas, sujetándolo para no dejarlo ir, entre tanto, seguían estremeciéndose mientras el orgasmo aún los recorría como las olas del mar embravecido.

Por largos minutos ninguno pudo articular una sola palabra. Les costaba trabajo recuperar el aliento y aprovechaban ese lapso para preguntarse qué había pasado y qué seguiría después.

No sabiendo qué hacer, Harry intentó apartarse de ella para no seguirla aplastando, pero Hermione no lo permitió.

-Por favor- suplicó la castaña en un murmullo –no te vayas.

Y el ojiverde la miró a los ojos miel que parecían suplicarle.

Él le sonrió.

-No voy a irme- y mientras lo decía, pasó sus brazos bajo de ella y acomodó a los dos de manera que se recostaran de lado; Harry permaneció en su interior.

Al movimiento, la castaña sintió un ligero ardor en su cavidad dejando salir un tímido quejido que le recordó a Harry lo que acababa de hacer.

La miró cerrar los ojos y supo que debía disculparse.

-Perdóname, Mione- las palabras del chico salían tiernamente abrazándola un poco más, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo en un intento por hacerle entender que él estaba ahí para ella. –Yo... yo no sabía nada. No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí. Entré porque quería saber qué estaba pintando Ginny, pero jamás me imaginé...- suavizó su voz y ahora tenía un dejo de incredulidad -...jamás me imaginé que me encontraría con mi más ferviente deseo.

A las palabras de Harry, Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y emoción.

-¿Cuál... cual deseo?- titubeó la chica creyendo que se refería a ella, pero tenía que estar segura antes de hacerse ilusiones.

Y no la desilusionó.

-Tú- y nuevamente capturó sus labios en un beso, apretándola contra él, ambos pechos en total contacto provocando que su erección, que ya iba a medias, se renovara y la chica siseó al sentirlo dentro de ella expandir de nuevo su cavidad.

Hermione ahogó un grito que emocionó a Harry.

¿Acaso era posible que eso ocurriera? Sí. Estaba ocurriendo y ella no podía ser más feliz.

Hermione dejó de besarlo y le susurró con gravedad.

-Te amo- y movió sus caderas hacia él, logrando que ambos renovaran la pasión con anhelantes gemidos.

Él sonrió con desafío.

-Y yo te amo aún más.

Después de eso, se perdieron en su mundo de placer.

* * *

Ginny despertó en la cama de su habitación en la Madriguera. Al principio no supo ni el día que era hasta que se acordó de su plan del día anterior y su mente se despejó por completo haciendo a un lado la somnolencia y miró su reloj.

Las diez de la mañana.

Con una risita, cogió la sábana y se cubrió la cara riendo a su propia travesura: cuando se enteren de que había sido ella la instigadora... bueno, quizás hasta se lo agradezcan. De seguro querrán mirar el lienzo y lo que no sabían era que, antes de que ella se fuera, ya había terminado el cuadro... con el rostro de Hermione para que guardaran un recuerdo del memorable día.

Dudaba que le fueran a recriminar.

* * *

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Hermione y, al instante, se exaltó porque no recordaba lo que había ocurrido, ni qué era todo eso que la rodeaba... y lentamente los recuerdos volvieron a ella cubriendo su corazón de un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción y dicha pero, ¿Harry se sentiría igual? ¿realmente la amaba? ¿por qué no le dijo antes?

Y mientras ella se hacía estas preguntas, sintió a Harry moverse. Continuaban abrazados, tal y como se durmieron, después del maratón nocturno. Levantó el rostro para mirar los ojos ensoñadores de Harry y éste le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Scherezada.

-Buenos días, Rajá- contestó ella sonriendo y, al mismo tiempo, acercaron sus rostros para darse un suave pero largo beso ahora que la pasión había sido saciada... por el momento.

Cuando se apartaron, ambos miraron a su alrededor. Todo estaba un poco desordenado a causa de las diversas "actividades" de la noche, pero lejos de avergonzarse, por sus mentes cruzó la misma idea: las mil y una noches.

-Algo me dice- dijo Hermione suavemente y Harry concentró su atención en sus ojos miel que le devolvían la misma mirada cálida y amorosa –que Ginny lo planeó todo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pero mientras preguntaba, se puso a pensar que, ciertamente, esto era obra de un Weasley, ni más ni menos.

-Porque no regresó.

Harry asintió.

-¿Crees que el retrato sea mentira?- pero a la pregunta de Harry, la chica sólo se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido, Hermione, aún desnuda, se levantó moviéndose, involuntariamente, con extrema sensualidad –y completamente consiente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pues hacer el amor le parecía haber despertado cada célula hasta ponerla en alerta- y, capturados los sentidos de Harry a esa exquisita visión, la siguió hasta donde se encontraba el caballete. Se miraron por un momento –la castaña se ruborizó al contemplar su asombrosa desnudez- y cada uno tomó una esquina de la sábana oscura que cubría al lienzo... y la levantaron.

-¡En el nombre de Merlín!- exclamó Hermione al mismo tiempo que Harry soltaba un "WOW".

Era impresionante el realismo del cuadro. Como cualquier otra pintura mágica, éste tenía movimiento: Hermione estaba recostada sobre la mesa acojinada con un brazo por encima de su cabeza con el rostro cambiando; por momentos se veía tímida, en otros provocativa, y en otros más con inocencia. Sobre su cuerpo desnudo descansaban trozos de fruta y crema batida con chocolate. La Hermione real no terminaba de aceptar lo que veía. Todo el cuadro era una fiel imagen de lo que Ginny captó y atrapó en el lienzo. Los claroscuros y trazos de su cuerpo, con el brillo y el tinte exactos, la leve y tenue luz proveniente del marco de la ventana y los tonos vivos de las frutas y el mobiliario le hicieron pensar que viajó a un mundo alterno donde su otro yo reflejaba lo que por dentro escondía.

Harry estaba completamente atrapado por la sorpresa. No hacía más allá de pestañear, observando con atención cada detalle de los trazos que definían las curvas de la chica en el cuadro. Como si no pudiera creer del todo lo que veía, se giró hacia Hermione –la que tenía a su lado- y extendiendo el brazo, con la mano acarició suavemente el cuello de la chica mientras ésta se tensaba al sentir sus dedos deslizarse, delineando la curvatura de su seno hasta llegar a la cintura y luego la cadera, acabando en su muslo. Despegó un momento su mano del cuerpo de la joven, quien contenía el aliento y se ruborizaba, sólo para coger su mano con la de él.

-No voy a permitir que Ginny entregue este cuadro- el barítono firme de Harry la hizo temblar de emoción. –Nadie más que yo volverá a verte así... ni siquiera la misma artista. Nadie- miraba a la chica directo a sus ojos miel y ella se sentía más feliz a cada momento. –Pagaré por este cuadro lo que haya que pagar... ahora, sólo queda una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?- cuestionó la chica con un hilo de voz y él se acercó más a ella, juntando sus cuerpos en un delicado roce.

Sin embargo, Harry la miraba seriamente.

-Puedo comprar el cuadro, pero... la original, ¿también querrá quedarse conmigo?

-¿Piensas comprarme?

-Si tuvieras precio, no habría oro, diamantes y rubíes suficientes en el mundo para poder pagar siquiera uno de tus valiosos ojos...- suspiró como intentando armarse de valor -... en lugar de eso, usaría todos los días, por el resto de mi vida y más, para amarte.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con un destello lleno de una emoción que, Harry juraría, pudo ver desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora le caía el veinte...

Ella siempre lo había mirado así.

-Entonces, ¿para qué querrías la pintura, si ya me tienes?- y la chica rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y él a ella por la cintura; el ojiverde sintió que se estremecía por lo que implicaban esas palabras. Al pegar sus cuerpos, sin dejar espacio alguno, más abajo del ombligo del chico hubo un movimiento que la chica sintió oprimiéndole y la hizo tomar aire.

-Porque, cuando seamos ancianos y la memoria nos falle, podremos observar la pintura para recordar el comienzo de una vida dichosa en la que te hice mía...

-Y yo te hice mío- sonrió ella.

-Para siempre.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- la voz de Hermione tenía impresa tanta ilusión que Harry le dedicó una mirada predadora.

-Te advierto que, si te quedas conmigo, no habrá poder alguno que te arrebate de mi lado ni de mi corazón... pondré un anillo en tu dedo anular con un hechizo que te ate a mí por toda la eternidad.

En cuanto articuló la última palabra, Hermione se abalanzó hacia él de un brinco atrapando sus labios con los de ella y sus piernas se enredaban a la cintura de Harry. Y, como durante gran parte de la noche, se amaron en una deliciosa entrega... terminando con la fruta, crema, chocolate y vino que completaron su sueño oriental.

Durante muchos, muchísimos años más, la habitación permaneció tal como Ginny la decoró... incluido el cuadro.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Tenía la idea desde hacía tiempo, pero de repente me llegó al inspiración y empecé a escribir... no me detuve hasta que lo acabé. Me ocupó muchas horas, pero creo que valió la pena. Dejen un review porfa, ya sea para decirme que les gustó o para mentármela.

Les mando saludos y abrazos, deseándoles una feliz navidad y un gran comienzo de año. Que el 2011, lejos de ser como otros años, sea uno en el que cumplan el resto de sus sueños y deseos. Nunca dejen de luchar porque la vida es ensayo-error. Tarde o temprano, si se esmeran, triunfarán.

_**:D elenalunapotter.**_


End file.
